Those Nights
by TheDevilWithinMe
Summary: A turtle tot is scared of thunderstorms, so he decides to wake his daddy up. (Contains: turtle tot and cuteness)


Author's note: Please tell me how you feel about this little short story. I wanted to write something else since I had a writer's block for the last story I'm typing up. Ugh! The writers life -.-

"Daddy?" A six year old toddler dressed in red pajamas that his father bought him, holding a teddy bear tightly in his arms, shook his dad on the shoulder. "Daddy please wake up."

The jungle colored turtle, who have now aged greatly and wiser, ignored the voice unaware that it was his son. He turned and faced the other direction under his quilt and made himself comfortable again.

"Daddy….daddy? I'm scared," His face was at the edge of the bed. "Please wake up I promise I won't move a lot in bed, I proooomise," One of his two stubby fingers poked his Dad this time and wondered if he died. "Daddy?" The child then turned to his teddy bear holding it tighter. "It's time for you to poke him now." The bear stared blankly at the tot who was holding onto him for dear life.

"What do you mean you don't wanna poke 'm?" His face scrunched together. Clearly he was annoyed. "Here I'll help you." As he grabbed the partially sowed arm to motion a poke, he heard a loud BOOM. The child gasped, closing his eyes and covering his mouth. "Kimoto what are we gonna do? It's gonna get us…"

"Uh, this damn storm doesn't let me sleep," Raphael turned around and removed the covers. He looked around. The room was drenched in darkness until another light flashed through the window followed by another boom. He paused his gazing when he caught a glimpse of a small head poking out like a sore thumb. He leaned further. He knew exactly who it was.

"…..hey you," The frightened toddler opened his eyes when he realized his beloved protector was awake.

"How did you know he was gonna wake up kimoto?" He said to the bear. A smile slowly appeared on Raphael's lips.

"Are you scared my little Olive?" The red clad grabbed his son and held him to his body. Olive was short for Oliver.

"I tried to wake you up but you didn't wanna wake up. I was gonna wait until you wanted to go pee," Raph's face went twisted.

"You was gonna wait until I went to the bathroom? …and what if I didn't wake up to go pee?" Oliver looked at the teddy.

"What were we gonna do next Kimoto?" The child looked puzzled. His son reminded him so much of his little brother Mikey when he kept waking him up in the middle of the night during thunder storms.

Raphael softly said, "You could have kept trying."

"Oh, I'll do that next time," And the red turtle knew that there will definitely be a next time. Another lightening ripped through the night sky again followed by another thunder. Oliver jumped while still in his father's arms causing Raphael to grip his son to reassure that he's safe.

"That was really close daddy," Tears were forming in his eyes and all he could do was suffocate poor kimoto.

"There now," He hugged his son. "I know how scary this is for you, but I promise it won't hurt you while you're in the house," Raphael stated.

"Yes it will!" His son was terrified and was sobbing now. "Now, now. Olive my little Olive…..I remember when I use to be scared just like you," The little child's head perked up. He stopped sobbing, but tears still clouded his vision.

"You were scared daddy?"

"Oh yes I was. My brothers made fun of me for weeks for being a chicken!"

"A chicken?!" The toddler giggled out loud. "But you're a turtle daddy."

"I know you little peanut. Saying you're a chicken is another way of saying you're scared of something you shouldn't be, but Master Splinter was always there for me. I was so scared that when I squeezed your grandfather so tight, you could've sworn you couldn't find me in his fur," He couldn't help but laugh at that. It was true. Raphael felt safe in his Sensei's fur when he was a child. It was soft and warm.

Oliver giggled again.

"Did they ever find you?"

"Well of course they did!" He was blushing now. "I couldn't stay in there forever."

"Daddy? What does it feel like to get burned?" Raphael couldn't help, but feel concerned about the question.

"Why do you ask that?"

"Uncle Donnie say's the big boom can burn your skin off and kill people," The toddler said. '

"Do you mean the thunder?" He was gonna kill his brother for telling his son that. Why would he tell a child something so horrifying? He was gonna get it for sure. He growled under his breath.

He breathed a little before he spoke. "Um, let's see….," the father thought carefully. "Ok remember how you got stung by a bee?" Oliver looked at his hands and remembered all too clearly that when he wrapped his fingers around the pipe he was looking for trouble. Before he could pull away, the yellow little insect had done its deed. He cried incessantly and clutched his hand in pain.

"I remember. You gave me a band aid and ran after it all over the sewer and it died.'

"That's right. Now imagine it stinging your whole body." The green tot closed his eyes and imagined all the bees stinging him. The child opened his eyes when it became a nightmare.

"Kimoto, bees are scary." He looked up at his father's face. "Me and kimoto don't like bees." Raphael rolled his eyes.

"Bees aren't all that bad, but that's a different story." The adult turtle tickled the child and gently put him on the bed playfully. "Now let's get some shut eye before the sun catches us," The toddler grabbed the teddy bear and tucked it under the covers with him.

"Daddy will make sure no monsters will get us," he said before sleep over took him. Raphael put an arm around his son while Oliver curled into a ball. He touched his son's soft cheek.

"You're just a stem, you haven't even grown your leaves yet." He whispered allowing the now peaceful turtle to dream.

"So _yes_ my little olive, daddy is gonna take good care of his little plant."

Author's note: I really hope you liked this little short story. I promise to update the other one. I needed a break from thinking. :/ Writer's block. Seriously….. it sucks.


End file.
